Under Your Spell
by therealebonygoddess
Summary: It's a fresh start from young Midoriya as he enters his first year of university, but his perfect world soon comes crashing down on him...
1. Chapter 1: Mr Aizawa

**A/N** : _Oh goodness. It feels so weird writing again after so long. I was more of a One Piece Fanfiction writer, but now I am trying my hand at Boku no Academia. I hope I will be able to do the characters justice. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy._

It was so surreal.

Midoriya still couldn't believe that he had managed to receive a scholarship for the same prestigious university his role model All Might had attended. He was proud and overwhelmed and also a little nervous about his first day.

 _"I never loved you. You were convenient for me to release my sexual frustrations."_

He shook his head. Why would he remember the venomous words Kacchan once said years ago? He breathed in and forced a smile. Prior to his scholarship letter, his life had been far from perfect. But that was different now. His long awaited fresh new start was finally here. And he could experience it without _him_.

The archaic building towered over him as it began to sink in. He was really here. The neatly kept garden of flowers and the rich green grass that surrounded the university yard weren't a fragment of his imagination, but his actual reality.

For the first time in a long while he smiled a real smile.

This was the beginning of his happily ever after. He didn't need to go through the torture of seeing Kacchan daily at school, and the pain of having to pretend he was fine when he was dying inside. He didn't have to remain in their extremely toxic relationship anymore. He had finally broken the unhealthy cycle of Kacchan hurting him and him taking Kacchan back.

He could now meet new people. Fall in love. Be loved. The possibilities were limitless. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he pulled out his timetable and walked down the corridor in search of the lecture room neighbour.

"202...203..." He mumbled, too concentrated on his timetable to notice the girl walking towards him -who was also equally distracted.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologised awkwardly as all her books fell to the ground.

"Oh no, it's fine!" She said as they both knelt down to pick them up.

She looked at him and growled, "You don't have to!"

"It's my fault," Izuku insisted.

She thanked him reluctantly, tucking a strand of her jet black fringe behind her ear.

At closer glance she looked like an older student. Fumbling, Izuku showed her his timetable, "Erm, actually...this is my first day here and I am struggling to find this room. I don't know if you can help?"w

"You're definitely going in the wrong direction," She said, reading over his timetable, "I have the same class and luckily I happen to know where it is. Follow me. I'm Momo."

"Izuku," He smiled as he followed her, the two of them engaging in meaningless conversation about their courses and accommodation.

"Here's the room. It's amazing that you got accepted on the scholarship programme," She said as they entered the room, "They rarely give those out."

The room was filled with so many quirky characters. He felt that being average looking was actually going to make him stand out from the crowd.

"You can sit next to me if you want," Momo said when she saw the dread etched on his face.

"Erm..sure."

He talked to her for a while. She introduced him to a few of the other classmates, which he became acquainted with.

"Take your seats," The lecturer said in a monotone voice, walking into the room with a stoic expression on his face. He looked rather dishevelled, his hair unkempt. Midoriya immediately recognised him as Mr. Aizawa. A renowned professor at the university who many knew, but very few ever got the chance of meeting. He looked around the room, briefly making eye contact with Midoriya, "Seems we'll have an interesting class this semester."

Midoriya gasped for air. He had made eye contact with THE Shota Aizawa. He turned to look around, but none of the other classmates were as impressed as he was. Quickly he regained his composure, hoping no one had seen him fangirling over the teacher.

"I totally saw that," Momo said, glancing over at Midoriya before turning to the next page, "Creep."

He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of a suitable excuse. Mr. Aizawa began to introduce the subject, but his voice was drowned out by Momo's 21 questions.

"You like him," She asked, a small smile on her face.

"It's not like that. It's just...I've always idolised him" Midoriya explained, "You know..."

"He is the adviser for the university paper," She said, her smile widening, "If you're interested."

"He is?" Midoriya said, looking at Mr. Aizawa and then at Momo, "I mean, I'm very interested in journalism and the sort. And it would be an honour to work under him-"

"Figuratively or literally," Momo grinned.

"I said it's not like that," Midoriya said, unable to stop himself from smiling, "I just think it's a great opportunity."

"Good luck though. Many have tried to grab his attention, but fail," Momo warned, "I wonder if it's because of that wife of his."

"Again," Midoriya emphasised, "It's not what you think."

"Okay loverboy," She teased before turning her attention to Mr. Aizawa.

"University paper huh," Midoriya thought as he stared at Mr. Aizawa with intent.


	2. Chapter 2: Todoroki Shoto

Midoriya nervously stared at the door handle. He reached out to open it, but could not harness the strength. Knowing that Mr. Aizawa was at the other side of the door was making him jittery. He had studied so hard for this too. The past few weeks had been test upon test, followed by three different interviews to determine whether or not he was perfect for the role. Momo had helped him out a little. She seemed to know a lot more about the University paper, and Midoriya just didn't understand why.

He straightened his clothes for the hundredth time and told himself there was nothing to worry about. He deserved to be there.

"Are you going in?" A voice asked, startling him.

"Ah...erm," He turned to find a guy from his class standing behind him.

He could not remember his name. They never actually spoke either. He'd kept to himself when everyone else was getting acquainted.

Without saying another word, he opened the door and walked in -leaving behind an intoxicating scent of his aftershave. Midoriya followed after him, staring at his back. He seemed like the kind of guy who'd be popular with the girls.

He caught glimpse of Mr. Aizawa sitting across the room and quietly lost his shit...again.

"Congratulations on joining the paper," He said, his voice as monotone as always, "Depending on the workload I might add more people, but the two of you should suffice."

Mesmerised, Midoriya watched Mr. Aizawa's lips move. His face truly dazzled, making it hard for Midoriya to look directly at it. He looked far more magnificent in person.

"Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shoto-" Mr. Aizawa continued speaking.

So that was his name, but Midoriya was far more excited by the fact that _the_ Mr. Aizawa knew his name. His name had rolled off the tongue of Mr. Aizawa. Content and filled with satisfaction he smiled to himself. At this point he could just die happy. Everything he'd ever wanted had just been accomplished.

"...and I expect to see the first draft every Monday."

Midoriya, who was not listening to a word he was saying was now concentrated on the tiny crease on Mr. Aizawa's forehead. His curious eyes was examining every morsel of his handsome face, since there was just so much a mere camera could not capture. Alongside All Might, he had also been intrigued by Mr. Aizawa, though he was certain he would faint if he was to meet All Might.

"...any questions?" He asked as Midoriya snapped back to reality and shook his head, "I expect to see the first draft for next week's issue tomorrow. Since it's our first issue I would like to start in advance until you both get the hang of it."

"You're okay with writing this issue's draft, Midoriya?" Mr. Aizawa said, "I covered everything you need to include in our discussion."

Slowly Midoriya nodded his head. He had not listened to a single word and he could not bring himself to admit it. He looked at Todoroki. He definitely did not seem like the kind of guy who'd help him in anyway, but he was going to have to ask for his help. There was no way around it.

"Good. We will meet again once I have made changes to the draft," He finally said before walking out.

Midoriya walked up to Todoroki, sheepishly smiling, "Hey...so basically-"

"I'd rather we didn't speak..." He said as he watched Todoroki packed his bag.

"And I respect that, except that I wasn't listening!" Midoriya admitted, not sure if knowing this was going to mean anything to him. He had a face that was very difficult to read, "I don't know what I am supposed to be doing."

Todoroki picked up his bag and began walking towards the door.

"So...I was hoping that maybe you could hel-"

Without responding, Todoroki walked out the door and left a wide-eyed Midoriya.

"I'll take that as a no." He said as he began to nervously play around with his fingers.

He had to find a way to do this task without having to ask Mr. Aizawa. Todoroki, his only hope of doing so, was definitely not going to help him.

As he was mumbling to himself, thinking of ways to best deal with the situation he felt his phone buzz.

 _Do not answer_!

"Kacchan," he whispered as he cut the phone, his heart aching a little. He placed the phone against his heart, his eyes closed.


End file.
